


мечтательные птицы

by kaokoko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaokoko/pseuds/kaokoko
Summary: сэйо любит одну (1) девушку
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, sayorin, shirokane rinko/hikawa sayo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	мечтательные птицы

**Author's Note:**

> это хреново ржунимагу просто взять его

Как давно она знала Ринко? О боже, она не могла вспомнить, но всякий раз, когда это случалось, обычно суетливый и беспокойный ум некоего Хикавы Сэйо становился ужасно, ужасно беспокойным. Ей казалось, что прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как она видела мечтательную девушку персикового цвета, мягко перекладывающую бумаги между собой на фоне шелестящей сакуры, или смотрела, как она собирает свои вещи из комнаты студенческого совета, чтобы отправиться домой, а янтарные тона щекочут ее волосы и лицо. Она была застенчивой девушкой с вежливой внешностью и довольно неловкой манерой говорить. Но, как бы то ни было, ей не хватало социальных навыков, она восполняла их страстью. Будучи секретарем студенческого совета, она была чрезмерно предана своей работе, делая смену в более поздние часы ночи подкрадывающейся. Но она всегда была на взводе, прыгая от одного прикосновения ручки. Даже тогда она была милой и скромной и держала себя занятой или уединенной вдали от всего остального. Поэтому очевидно, что Сэйо очень удивилась, узнав, что Ринко пробовалась в группу Roselia, возглавляемую кем-то слишком целеустремленным и острым на язык для кого-то вроде нее, несмотря ни на что, это было радостно. Может быть, теперь Сэйо сможет связаться с Ринко, связаться с ней. Как сонные птицы на ветке. Когда-нибудь, так или иначе, ее музыка может достичь ее, кружась, сверкая, дико страстная. Но даже тогда все это не имеет никакого смысла, даже для, скажем, строгой, скромной, бесхитростной Хикавы Сэйо. Не оставляя никаких оправданий даже для крошечной маленькой девочки, играющей в мяч на уличных дорогах. Она могла бы попробовать пригласить ее на свидание или еще куда-нибудь, но куда это может пойти? Когда-нибудь, так или иначе, ее музыка может достичь ее, кружась, сверкая, дико страстная. Но даже тогда все это не имеет никакого смысла, даже для, скажем, строгой, скромной, бесхитростной Хикавы Сэйо. Не оставляя никаких оправданий даже для крошечной маленькой девочки, играющей в мяч на уличных дорогах. Она могла бы попробовать пригласить ее на свидание или еще куда-нибудь, но куда это может пойти? "Эй, Широкане-Сан, если ты завтра не занят, то не мог бы ты встретиться со мной в кафе "Хазава" в 4:30 вечера? Спасибо."

**Author's Note:**

> @ryuseipurple давай кричи на меня обо всем Ринко в твиттере


End file.
